Sanctum
Sanctum, the Glorious City of Spatial Engineering Benevolent dictatorship with socialist leanings Enjoy the beautiful and peaceful city of Sanctum. Crime is non-existent and everyone fluorishes under the rule of the beautiful and gracious Matriarch. Architecture Sanctum is a city of beauty. Its gorgeous white-washed walls and sleek, brush-steeled monoliths are a shining beacon among the Wastelands of Coranth. Well-maintained gardens levitate high above the city and bridges hang between buildings in the upper levels. It is also a city of non-Euclidean geometry. Navigation may seem complicated to tourists and visitors, but to the locals it makes perfect sense. Doorways warp pedestrians halfway across the city, hallways that appear small on the outside are grand promenades on the interior, tiny rooms expand to spatious apartments and stairways seemingly skip tens of stories at once. But such is expected from the city of spatial thaum. On the bottom levels of the city are the three crown jewels, three massive power generators forming a large triangle. These generators work tirelessly and constantly, supplying power to the hugely energy consuming populace. The city was primarily founded due to its proximity to rare crystals that work with a heavily guarded city secret. They are each connected with hidden walkways that slip in-and-out of reality, forming bonds between space to ensure, despite their geographical distance, they are only a few steps away. In the center of the triangle lies the Main University, from where the Matriarch rules. She rules with a fair but strict fist; order is always maintained as the Security Force is always only a few moments away. These generators supply almost all the power to the populace above. The government maintains them as well as provides them with a heavy subsidization to fuel the high energy consuming thaum that permeates throughout the city. In fact, the generators are so powerful that even if all three were to cease functioning, the city would still maintain its floating status for three days, though rationing would most definitely be enforced. As such, apartments are barely limited by location. Each inhabitant is guaranteed at least one "Domicile Space," also known as a Dom. From there, it is the cost of power that limits one's apartment size. The wealthier inhabitants can pay for large amounts, expanding their apartment to mansion-like proportions, though the poor will often keep them as is. This allows for flexibility, as rooms can be expanded and shrunken depending on that month's budget, a huge benefit to those that live in Sanctum. Public transportation resorts to a use of portals known as the "PTN." The PTN connects all the main physical areas of the world, each with a specific coordinate in (X,Y,Z) Format. These coordinates are labeled clearly as distance from the center of the Main University, using it as an origin (0,0,0). As such, one barely has to walk far, even if the destination is halfway across the city and 150 floors up. Sanctum also is the holder of the tallest of the metropolises, with the hovering sword-shaped tower Exalter with floors 250-300, reaching almost 2 kilometers high. Exalter is the main headquarters of the Security Force, the location convenient in case the portals system should fail or be locked-down in case of emergency. From the launch pad, pseudo-ziplines with the use of skyhooks can send shock troops to any location within minutes. It also houses a miniature generator, ensuring that it will remain hanging in the sky should a catastrophic even occur below. The top floors house Spatial Weapons of Mass Disruption, capable of turning the Exalter into a floating fortress should it be necessary. This ultimately does lead to a complicated and unique life for those that inhabit Sanctum. Its maze-like qualities often lead to utterly confusing map layouts, full of hidden passageways and illogical geometries. But for those that adapt quickly (and law-abiding), it can easily become the most comfortable city to live in. History The People The Government Conspiracies